Crossing Swords
by HMS Sunlight
Summary: Jack has found great friendship in Magnus, but he still feels like something important in life is missing. That all changes when he first sees Riptide. ...Yes this is really happening.
1. An Unorthodox Romance

There had been many blades in Jack's life before. Back when he was wielded by Frey, he had a reputation for getting around. _Sumarbrander the Seducer_ was his nickname, and he made sure to live up to it. From classic broadswords to exotic katana's, he took them all for a spin. He even experimented with spears for a while. But despite his adventures, they never lasted long. Eventually Jack would need to move on from them. Frey's betrayal had been devastating. Countless times Jack had said goodbye and left behind a blade he cared about to journey with the God. Yet when the time came, Frey made the cowardly decision and gave up his best friend.

When Magnus finally pulled Jack from the ocean floor in Boston, it was the start of a new chapter in both of their lives. Initially Jack had been untrusting. It took many new experiences and dangerous adventures before he felt ready to open up again. And when he finally did, Magnus welcomed him with open arms. The two of them shared a strong connection. Jack helped Magnus defeat insurmountable foes and overcome dangerous obstacles. When push came to shove and Magnus had to make that fateful decision on the island of Fenris wolf, he stood true. It was there that Jack realized he could finally trust again.

Still, while he and Magnus were close, they were only friends. As wonderful as friendship was, Jack was yearning for something more. He had a burning desire deep within his pommel, and although it had taken some time, he was ready to get back into the game. The Skofnung sword had held his fancy, but he found there was no deeper connection. Her blade was beautifully polished and her guard was rather thin, but the end of the day though, beauty was all she had. After some time had passed, Jack was beginning to lose hope that he would ever find the blade for him.

That all changed when some friends came over. Jack had met his partner's cousin before, but this time she was bringing her boyfriend along. Apparently this Percy was some kind of legend where he came from. Personally, Jack wasn't overly enthusiastic. He didn't need another hero with a massive ego to join them. So when Percy did show up, it wasn't a big deal for him. Jack was lazily watching from his pendant form, keeping a half eye on the newcomer's movements. Magnus mentioned something about comparing weapons and, it wasn't long before Jack felt himself getting dragged into sword form. Percy was pulling out a pen as well. It was then that Jack saw something he would never forget.

Her metal was a gleaming bronze. Her blade was elegant, long and thin, with curves in just the right places. Her hilt was perfectly balanced, like he'd never seen before. There was a gorgeous trident emblazoned where the blade met the hilt. Everything about her screamed _you can look but not touch_ , and right now he very much wanted to touch her. The conversation between the two sword masters was lost to him, but one word caught his attention; _Anaklusmos._ Riptide. An unstoppable force that could sweep you away into the depths without warning. Her name was just as perfect as everything else.

There are few times in life when you feel absolutely certain about something. This was one of those rare times. Jack was absolutely certain that he was going to have this sword, no matter what the cost.

It was painful to say goodbye, but Jack knew he needed to be subtle in his approach. Magnus always acted strange when he made a move on other weapons, and this was the one time he could not afford to mess up. So he endured seeing his beloved turn back into a smaller ballpoint pen, still deadly in the right hands. Jack spent the next few days waiting and listening, gleaning what Intel he could from the others. She would always return to Percy's pocket, meaning he had to ensure what time they had together would count. Hercules himself had previously wielded her, and although Jack didn't know who that was, he sounded like a really big deal based on the reactions of others. Either that or the star of a children's movie. Jack didn't really care which. After what felt like an eternity of waiting, there was an opportunity for the two weapons to be alone. The summer sword was ready to strike. _Sumarbrander the Seducer_ would finally return.

"Hey there baby. Don't think I haven't noticed how you've been looking at me." It was true. While she'd been acting shy, Jack could tell there was something between them. He laid her gently across the couch. "The name's _Sumarbrander_ , but my friends call me Jack. You, however, can feel free to call me the sword of your dreams." It was an old but classic line that Frey himself had invented.

Riptide fell against the soft cushions. The blade fell at an angle unleashed a burning sensation deep within, something he hadn't felt in a long time. She had been playing hard to get, but that just made her all the more tempting. "How about we explore some of the finer points of sword making? I'll be the blacksmith hammering away at your fine body, and you just lay there like your beautiful, sexy self." Riptide seemed to glow in response. Jack felt a twinge of concern coming from his partner.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Jack floated across the room and came back carrying a shield. "I always make sure to use protection." Riptide looked slightly relieved at that. She didn't say much, but that was part of her beauty. Jack had always had a soft spot for the mysterious type of blade, and Riptide was the epitome of that. The two of them began nuzzling close to each other. He did have one confession to make.

"Just so you know, it's been a while since I've done this." Jack was surprised at himself. He usually wasn't this open. "I may be a little bit out of practice." Riptide just stared at him in silence. "Okay you got me, I haven't been completely out of the game. On some lonely nights I've been using a whetstone." Jack could feel his hilt glowing crimson. Riptide just gave him a deadpan stare, as if smirking in silence.

It was time to prove why he was so famous back in the old days. "Don't worry darling, I'll just have to take extra care with you to get back in the swing of things." First of all, he had to get her warmed up. Floating downwards, Jack let the side of his guard press against the central ridge in the lower half of her blade. This was a nice trick he'd picked up in a college, during one of his first raids with Frey. Once he was in position, he began rotating himself around, pressing against her sensitive area in a circular motion. Gently but slowly, he sped up the process. Every once in a while he would suddenly turn counter-clockwise, and after a few repetitions reverse the process. It was a great way to get her warmed up for the main event.

After a while of this Jack could tell she was getting really hot. "You ready to make some sparks fly baby?" Riptide's response was to lay there, completely open. A surge of pride filled the summer sword as he realized his skills had left his partner completely speechless. "Alright, but let's switch up positions." Floating downwards, Jack slipped in underneath Riptide. She was now laying on top of him, and the flat sides of their blades were brushing against each other between the forte and the foible. Their hilts were right next to each other, and Jack could whisper into her grip as they moved.

"Time to make you feel like a real sword." Riptide was already glowing softly, giving Jack the encouragement he needed to get started. He moved the two of them back and forth, making sure the flats sides were always connected. He was sliding up and down, speeding up as the two of them got into it. This was an old fashioned position, but it was a classic for a reason. Jack could feel the heat rising between them as sparks or romance began to fly. Riptide was leaning into him, pressing all the right buttons in all the right ways. As the friction began to rise, Jack could feel something big coming. He redoubled his efforts, making sure his partner felt just as good. As an afterthought, Jack realized that Magnus would be very confused after he finished. Still, that was a problem that could be dealt with later. For now, he just wanted to enjoy the moment.

It had been many decades since Jack had felt this free. Years of rusting under the sea were painful, with the memories of Frey's betrayal. For the first time since his revival, Jack truly felt like the righteous and mighty sword of summer. First he had found friends in Magnus and the others, and then he had found his purpose in fighting Loki and postponing Ragnorok. Now, he had the final thing he needed to feel complete. A lover.

"Alright babe, I love that you're getting into this, but let's finish with something _real_ freaky that you'll remember for ages." This was something Jack had never actually done, but always wanted to try. As with before, Riptide lay still while he shifted positions. Now they were laying inversely, so that each of their hilts was next to the others blade. Slowly he moved forward, enough that the rain guards were next to the end of the fuller on each. "You ready to get crazy?"

Without waiting for a response, Jack dove in. He could feel her guard rubbing against the flat of his blade, and was doing the same for her. While last time he'd moved in a circular motion, this time he tried an erratic zigzag movement. The response was immediate, as Riptide began shaking like never before. Jack thrust his blade down towards her. The two of them were moving in perfect harmony, each giving and receiving in equal. Jack cried out in bliss. This was the sort of beautiful transcendence he'd heard of, but never managed to reach. This was the absolute perfect night, and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

Magnus and Percy stood there, watching the bizarre scene unfold before them. The couch was torn to shreds. Pillow stuffing was flying out in all directions. The sounds of clashing metal could be heard throughout the room, and unfortunately into the hallway. Jack, oblivious to his new company, continued his performance with Riptide.

"We should probably stop this," Percy commented.

"Yes we should."

Neither of them moved.

When Alex stepped in to check on them, nothing had changed. She took a moment to observe the situation, and turned to Magnus with a smirk. "Really Magnus. I leave you alone for a few minutes, and this is what I catch you doing." She shook her head in mock anger. "And here I thought we had something special." She walked back out of the room, neither Percy nor Magnus showing any sign of recognition.

"We should probably stop whatever she's planning."

"Yes we should."

In the hall, Annabeth had an anxious expression on her face. Finally, the door opened, and Alex walked out with a malicious grin. "Hang on girl, I'll be right back." Confused, Annabeth decided to trust her new friend. Sure enough, Alex returned with a bucket of popcorn. This only added to the confusion.

"Alright, that's enough." Annabeth usually enjoyed puzzles, but this had gone too far. "First we hear clashing sounds and weird cries from the bedroom, then Percy and Magnus don't come back out, and now you've got snack food. What in the name of Tartarus is going on in there?"

"Your boyfriend is in there crossing swords with Magnus."

"WAIT WHA-oh, I see what you mean." Annabeth laughed at that. "They're just sparring."

"No, I mean they're crossing swords _romantically._ I'm going to watch."

"..."

"Wanna join me?"


	2. Nine Months Later

_Nine Months Later..._

Given the chaotic nature of Hotel Valhalla, Magnus was used to hearing angry pounding on the doors early in the morning. He was even used to it being on his door. However, nothing could have prepared him for what was on the other side of the door today. Giant monsters? No problem. Crazy axe wielding berserkers? Whatever. A new quest to determine the fate of humanity? Must be a Wednesday.

Percy Jackson cradling a basket in his arms? That was when Magnus started to freak out.

"What."

Percy grimaced as he gently rocked the basket back and forth. A light pink and blue blanket concealed the contents. "I don't know how it happened and I don't want to know how it happened. But I think I need to have a word with Jack."

The magical sword hovered in from the other room. "Oh, hey there Percy. Haven't seen you around here in a while. Are you bringing some sort of magical bread that needs to be constantly needs to be moving to stay fresh? And why is Magnus just standing there?" Percy moved around Magnus's unmoving body and peeled back the blanket. Inside were several daggers, of varying shapes and sizes.

"This is not how Annabeth and I wanted to practice raising children."

"What is the meaning of our existence?" Magnus was staring dead eyed into the hallway, hand still on the door.

Jack flew back a few feet. "No way, that's not possible." He was anxiously wavering back and forth. "But I used protection and everything."

Just then Alex walked into the room, holding a large metal object. "Alright people, who broke Magnus?" She looked accusingly at Percy. "I can't even annoy him when he's like this."

"If our bodies are merely a mass of chemical reactions and electrical impulses how are we different from the machines we command."

"I swear if he starts spouting Nietzsche I'm gonna smack him into Helheim." Alex pulled out the hunk of metal and placed it on the table. "Anyway, Halfborn asked me to give this back to you guys. Apparently Magnus just found it the other day and took it in to be fixed. Percy, why are you staring in abject terror?"

Sure enough, Percy and Jack were staring at the round metal shield.

The round metal broken shield.

A huge gash had been torn in the middle of it. Jack kept looking at it, then at the basket of daggers, and back at the shield. Eventually he spoke up. "To be fair, I was being responsible." Percy gave a stare so flat it could've levelled Yggdrasil. "Could it have been another weapon? I got the feeling she was more into spears with a longer shaft."

Percy just shook his head. "No, it was not from any other weapon."

"Are you certain? I mean it co-"

"YES I AM CERTAIN THAT IT WAS NOT ANOTHER WEAPON."

"IF NOTHING LIES BEYOND THE PALE OF DEATH, NOTHING OF VALUE LIES BEFORE IT."

"WE ARE UNDEAD SOLDIERS LIVING IN VALHALLA YOU DOLT!" Alex screamed. From the basket, sounds of rattling and scratching metal were heard. "So what's in that basket anyway?"

Jack floated over to the basket and, for the first time, really looked inside. "They're actually beautiful. Every single one of them." He used his hilt to pick up the makeshift cradle and rocked it back and forth. Gradually, the metal clanging started to die down. "But I just don't know if I can do this. I mean, I really don't think I'd be the best role model for them. I'm just not ready for this to be my life right now." Percy walked over to him and gave him a sympathetic look.

"I have Riptide here with me. Did you want to... talk with... her?" Jack just shook his hilt.

"We didn't exactly part on the best of terms before, things might be a little awkward."

"Trust me, I didn't want Riptide to reappear in my pocket any more than you did. Especially since you were still in the middle of... y'know." Percy looked over at Magnus. "Sorry, I don't have much for words of wisdom to help out here. You got anything?"

"If there are no true variables in life then free will is an illusion and our existence is predetermined."

"Alright then. Listen Jack, somebody needs to take responsibility. I know you have to stay here with Magnus, and Riptide needs to be with me. Are the two of you going to try some sort of long distance relationship?" He pondered what he'd just said for a moment. "I would say things couldn't get any weirder, but I've made that mistake enough times."

Jack just made a snorting noise. "Take Riptide back? Are you kidding? After our night together, I found out she gave me rust. Took weeks to get that out of my system." He stopped for a second, like he was ready to launch into a massive rant. "I mean, I guess she is a sword of seawater, but I mean really. The nerve of some weapons."

Percy just let out a deep sigh. "Alright, I need Annabeth here. I can't take this anymore. She said she was coming up shortly."

"Out here seaweed brain." Annabeth's voice came from the doorway where Magnus was staring into an imaginary void, muttering something under his breath. Annabeth had a pen and notebook in her hands. "He's moved onto whispering, but there's some amazing stuff coming out. I need to keep track of it." The group closed in around Magnus, who was softly murmuring something, his unblinking eyes staring across the hallway."

 _"...There is no me, there is no you. There is only the never ending spit and bile of combat. The twenty-four hour murder spree of shining metal. I drink the blood and eat the loot and breathe the numbers because I am a monster, now and forever..."_

"Eh, if he keeps it up another hour I'll start to get worried," Alex said nonchalantly. She turned to the rest of the group. "So from what I've gathered, you guys had a bit of an accident nine months ago. Back when Anaklusmos and Sumarbrandr were sitting in a tree, B-A-N-G-I-N-G. Now you've just given up on the love and marriage, but wound up with a baby carriage. Right?" Excluding Magnus, the group nodded. "Don't worry, I think I know the perfect caretakers for this."

Annabeth blinked in shock. "You happen to know someone who would be willing and able to raise a bunch of magical daggers?"

Alex just smirked. "Trust me, he'll jump at the opportunity." She took out her cell phone and punched in a few numbers. The room waited with baited breath as the phone rang. "Heyo, Blitz, my man. How'd you and Hearth like to raise a bunch of magical baby daggers? Hell yeah they're as adorable as they sound. No, of course we'd all help out as much as needed. I call dibs on the overly doting aunt. Also the crazy uncle that ignores safety procedures." Percy and Jack just stood there slack jawed, as Annabeth went back to writing down her cousins crazed ramblings.

With a satisfied click, Alex put down her phone. "Great news guys, Blitz and Hearth are on board with this." Percy let out a sigh of relief. Jack looked almost... disappointed?

"I'll have to thank those guys." His voice had an unusual solemn tone. Annabeth walked over and put her hand on his crossing guard.

"Don't worry, they'll be in wonderful care." She spoke in a kind and understanding voice. "And don't forget, you'll be able to visit as often as you like." She carefully pulled him in for a hug.

"Thanks, everyone." Jack sounded like he was feeling better. "And you know, I could try to make things work with Riptide. I know we can never be a traditional family, but still."

Annabeth smiled at him. "That would be a wonderful idea."

Percy frowned at that. "I really don't think that-"

"Wonderful. Idea. That nobody will object to or judge you for."

With the mood lifted, Jack took a moment to drink in the situation. He really wasn't in a position right now where he could fully take care of the little daggers, but nothing would stop him from being as involved as possible. He would attend their first sharpenings. He would make sure their pommels never came loose. And when the day came that some lucky demigod or einherjar took them into battle, he would ensure it was the greatest hero yet. And maybe, just maybe, there was still a future with him and that southern beauty Riptide.

"You know," Jack commented, "If this were a sitcom, now would when Riptide's ex-lover who everyone thought was dead showed up to create pointless dramatic tension. But that's way to ridiculous to ever happen."

Percy's eyes went wide at that statement. "You idiot, don't ever say that. Take it back now!" Right then the window burst open, and a huge gust of wind burst into the room. A dark silhouette sat on the windowsill. The entire room turned to look at the newcomer.

"What do you think you're doing here? She's moved on from you! I know we've had our differences, but you know what, I love Anaklusmos. I won't give her up again. I won't!" Jack was speaking with a passion the group had never heard him use before. However, nobody was paying attention to what Jack was saying. Annabeth, Percy, and Alex were staring at the newcomer.

Sitting atop the windowsill was, of course, Annabeth's old invisibility cap.  
Annabeth, Percy, and Alex blinked.

"What."

"Whaaaat."

"Whaaaaaaaat."

"Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you. GOD IS DEAD AND WE HAVE-ow, thanks Alex."


End file.
